


hallelujah

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, based off another song (sorry), song is a fansong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the song -Plead the fifth-</p>
    </blockquote>





	hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/gifts).



> based on the song -Plead the fifth-

"I killed two angels this week. I hunted. I rebelled...." "Dean.. I- i did it all for yo-" he cut himself off with a choked sob as he slid back to the ground.  
"Cas, Castiel, hey shhh it's gonna be okay we'll fix this and then you can Do whatever you want okay? Just come with me back to the bunker. I'll do everything I can and I'll keep you and Sammy safe okay? Please just come with me... I need you Cas. please just get up and sit in the car with me okay? We'll be home In no time. And were gonna be alright. Were gonna get your grace back so this one won't burn out and your gonna be fine okay?"  
"Dean... Why do you want me back? I'm almost human and my grace is burning out. If it does I'll be a worthless, stupid human and I can't help you! I'll be a liability.. A baby in a trenchcoat" Castiel finished with a whisper hugging himself against the Impala's side.  
"No Cas you'll never be worthless! And you've never been stupid- your the smartest... Anything I've ever known and thousands of times smarter than me! And I wish I had never said that about you and I've regretted it since the moment I said them because that was the worst lie I have ever told. Your the best, most independent, kind, out of everyone I've ever met and I'm not leaving without you." Dean said stubbornly kneeling down to be at eye level with Castiel. "So come on and come home Cas I've missed you"  
"You sure? I'm sure that I'll be able to sustain my self on my grace for a few months in heaven..."  
"Yes of course I'm sure!!"  
"Okay then could you scooch back so I can stand, Dean?"  
"Sure!" Dean smiled standing up and pulling Cas up with him - get in and let's go home."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Castiel was getting weaker he started having to sleep and was constantly plagued by nightmares he pretty much moved into Dean's room because being held and having Dean hum to him were the only things that could calm him after a nightmare. One night Cas jumped up and away from Dean causing a breeze in the dark and somehow managed to knock over a lamp he was nowhere near. "Cas are you alright?"  
"No. I- I can't seem to shield my wings and I don't know why" Castiel said quietly  
"Can I see them? All ill do is turn the light on if you want"  
"Okay.." The angel whispered.  
As the light flicked on Dean gasped "Cas- they're .. They're -"  
"Ugly. Broken. I know"  
"Beautiful!"  
"What? No they're black.. I'm defective Dean. Since the day I was created I have had bad wings"  
\ "Your unique not defective! You are the best thing to ever happen to me Cas! Your perfect! I will always believe in you because I know your great in every what no matter what happens..."  
"Dean do you actually believe that? YOUR The Righteous Man and I'm just a warrior who rebelled because I love yo-humanity too much to kill them and now I have a clock before I either Fall or die... DO YOU UNDERSTAND? No matter what happens I'm gonna loose everything I love one way or another. I'm imperfect and I'm paying for it so NO I know that my wings will never compare to the brightness of your soul!-" he was cut off by Dean getting up and wrapping Castiel in a gentle hug and leading him back to the bed. As they sat there Dean said quietly "maybe there's a god above, and through you he tried to teach me kindness.. It was a long and winding road that led us to this moment right now and don't you dare think I've abandoned hope, I will hang on to everything- everyONE I have no matter what. I can't promise you anything but I know one thing for certain.. You're a better angel than every other one because you dared to make it up as you went along  
Your perfect in every way and don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise because you were the only one who risked his life to rescue this"  
Dean gestured to himself.  
"From hell and all of it's terrors. We went through Purgatory together and I beat myself up everyday that I didn't drag your ass out no matter what. Cas.. I love you and your gorgeous eyes, your amazing voice, your quirks, your love for bees, the fact that you still can't tie a tie.. Your perfect. I know your strong but I can't explain. I've seen you die over again and no matter what you came back for some reason.."  
"Dean?" Castiel asked simply,quietly as he stretched his wings  
"I love you too and I remember hearing your prayers from far below.. You are my final destination and I will never harm you-"  
"Cas I wouldn't care if you harmed me I don't want you harming yourself! Telling yourself that your ugly or broken is hurting yourself and you should never EVER do that.."  
Dean looked at Castiel and then widened his eyes.. "You..love me back?" He choked out blushing but not looking away.  
"Yes Dean that's why I always came back. "  
"That's.... Wow.ummm I didn't think you would ever..."  
Castiel cocked his head and stretched one wing to encompass Dean under his wing "what's the matter don't you think you deserve to be loved?"  
"Oh Cas.. Umm I'm gonna kiss you now okay?"  
The angel simply nodded and leaned towards Dean. As their lips touched Castiel's wings shot straight up and stretched out to their full size and stayed like that until they finished kissing.  
"Dean?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to groom my wings?"  
"Yes Castiel.. My angel, no matter what."


End file.
